PSYCHOPATHIC STORIES
by bowkickjump
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

KRIET.

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin melafalkan nama yang memiliki dua bobot kata tadi tanpa emosi. Satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk membuka engsel pintu besi berbahan campuran itu ia layangkan untuk menemani tangannya yang lain yang memegang sebuah nampan. Di atasnya terlihat sebuah piring berisi makanan yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran menu makan siang pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Bukan bubur, melainkan nasi putih dan satu potong paha ayam yang digoreng dengan satu mangkuk kecil berisi mayonese. Pengecualian untuk pasien satu ini. Tidak ada bahan makanan berwarna hijau di piring tersebut. Menunya yang lain hanya satu botol air mineral dalam kemasan yang dituang dalam gelas kaca, juga hanya ada satu jenis botol obat.

Kyuhyun mendongak saat pintu yang menurutnya terkutuk itu terbuka. Ia sedang duduk di atas single ranjangnya yang putih bersih. Punggungnya menempel pada dinding dan kedua kakinya ia tekuk hingga dada. Bergegas ia turun dan menepuk piyama pasiennya menyambut Sungmin yang sudah menutup pintu kembali. Ia tidak mengikuti Sungmin yang mendudukkan bokongnya di ranjang. Kyuhyun mengambil satu-satunya kursi plastik di ruangan itu lalu duduk menghadap Sungmin.

"Masih ada obat untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. Sungmin yang sudah meletakkan nampannya di atas meja mengangguk. Ia bertaruh bahwa mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari botol obat yang ia bawa bersama dengan makan siang Kyuhyun. Dan anggukan singkatnya membuat lelaki di depannya mengerang tak suka. "Sekarang, makan."

Kyuhyun menerima piring yang disodorkan Sungmin. Wajahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi setelah mengerang tadi. Tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa ia kesal. Sungmin terus mengawasi Kyuhyun yang menyendokkan makanannya dengan tenang. Alisnya terangkat, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun masih menggigit-gigiti sendok setelah mencelupkannya pada mangkuk kecil mayones, masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungmin layangkan. Tujuh detik kemudian, "Aku tidak mau anti psikotik lagi." Katanya. Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang mengerang samar. Pasiennya yang satu ini memang keras kepala.

"Dengarkan aku." Sungmin memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya lalu meletakkan tangan kanan dan kirinya diatasnya. Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjilat sepanjang lingkaran sendok juga menjilat bibir. Meletakkan sendok dan menyudahi kegiatannya. "Kau berhalusinasi. Bukan self-talk seperti yang kau katakan kemarin. Demi apa kau bahkan kerapkali berbicara sendiri, Kyuhyun!" Oke. Sungmin tak peduli jika topik seperti ini harus ia hindari dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Disini sepi, Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada mp3 player. Tidak ada apapun. Aku bahkan hanya bisa mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari luar karena setahuku ruangan ini berada di space paling belakang. Aku hanya akan keluar dari ruangan ini jika kau terus memaksaku menjalani psikoterapi sialan itu."

Hela nafas Sungmin mengudara. Ia tak menjawab apapun, tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu menjawab semuanya. Di sisi lain, inner Sungmin berbicara, "Kau bahkan menyadari semua yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun kali ini berdecak keras. Benar-benar kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ranjang lalu melompat keatasnya, sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan mata. Sebelumnya ia sudah berbaring. Lalu posisinya berubah. Dengan posisi meringkuk, tangannya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk keluar, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Aku mau tidur."

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah."

"Habiskan makan siangmu." Lanjutnya. Kemudian beranjak, meninggalkan sisa makan siang Kyuhyun yang masih cukup penuh. Berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku akan kembali tiga jam lagi." Ucapnya. Sebelum terdengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Dan dikunci.

Dua detik setelahnya mata Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi terpejam. Ia meloncat, berlari ke arah pintu. Lalu menggedornya hingga tangannya terasa sakit. Tak mendapat respon, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan serba putih itu sembari menggigiti ujung jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun berhenti. Memandang sisa makan siangnya di atas meja dengan tajam. Sebelum berjalan dengan cepat lalu melemparkan nampan tadi ke arah dinding. Sungmin lupa bahwa siang itu Kyuhyun belum meminum obatnya.

 **.**

 **PSYCHOPATHIC STORIES**

 **Summary : Menjadi mahasiswa psikologi yang ambisius membuat Sungmin menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih labil tidak berpikir hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

"Halo."

Sungmin duduk disamping ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring. Di luar jendela, di halaman yang rumputnya dipotong rapi, ia dapat melihat pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Seoul sudah akan memasuki musim dingin, ia jadi berpikir untuk membuat rencana berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong atau departemen store untuk membeli beberapa hoodie dan jaket tebal. Ia sudah mulai merasa kedinginan sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabar eomma?" Tanya Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus sayang kepala ibunya sekilas.

"Baik-baik saja, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari orang manapun. Aku memilih bertugas di rumah sakit jiwa untuk tugas akhirku di kampus. Sesuai keinginanku selama ini. Hei, eomma suka?" Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memamerkan kuku jemarinya yang berwarna. Pada kelingking dan jari tengahnya. Hitam dengan hiasan putih bergambar seperti skeleton dan sebuah nada dalam partitur.

"Cantik sekali, sayang. Aku mulai kedinginan. Kau bisa melihat jendela itu yang terbuka? Pemandangan daun yang berguguran sangat indah, tapi aku benci dingin."

Sungmin merapatkan hoodie putih yang ia kenakan. Sebelum beranjak, ia berdiri dan menyesuaikan letak bantal dibawah kepala ibunya. Lalu merapatkan selimutnya juga. Ia belum mau menutup jendela yang ibunya tunjuk. Ia malah duduk dan menghirup gelas besar kopi hitamnya. Kopi satu-satunya obat pilihannya, tapi kecanduan itu sangat mengagumkan, dan ini entah gelas keberapa beberapa hari terakhir. "Nah, coba eomma dengar. Aku berhasil membuat rainbow cake dengan sempurna kemarin."

Di balik pintu, perawat Kim berjalan lewat, "Halo."

Sungmin mengangguk kepadanya. Ia teringat sewaktu ia dan ibunya pertama kali sampai di Seoul. Tiga minggu setelah kepindahan mereka dari Ilsan, ibunya mengalami kecelakaan, sehabis mencari pekerjaan. Dan perawat Kim yang baik hati itu bersedia menjaga ibunya saat ia seharian tak bisa berkunjung karena aktifitas kuliahnya. "Aku akan mengunjungi ibumu limabelas menit lagi, Sungmin-ah. Obat ini harus kuberikan pada pasien di gedung seberang." Katanya sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

"Perawat Kim itu benar-benar cerewet." Bisik ibunya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa, kemudian ia melanjutkan, menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuhnya penuh semangat memberitahu ibunya mengenai kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan menuju kelulusannya dari fakultas psikologi sebentar lagi. Mengenai rencananya besok. Lalu Ryeowook, roomatenya dari fakultas ekonomi dan memiliki kekasih bernama Yesung yang memiliki suara yang indah, dan sering mengunjungi apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua. "Omong-omong, eomma. Yesung hyung sudah bosan memakan semua eksperimen kue buatanku. Aku akan senang kalau eomma juga bisa mencicipinya."

"Akan kucoba."

Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan tiba-tiba menyadari tangannya terkepal, tubuhnya tegang seperti sehabis bertemu Kyuhyun, pasien istimewanya di rumah sakit. Napasnya pendek-pendek.

 _Akan kucoba…_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mengutuk air matanya yang melesak hedak keluar. Ia benci menjadi melankolis. Setelah kematian ayahnya dan ia jadi anak satu-satunya, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menjadi lemah.

 _Akan kucoba…_

Tidak, tidak. Ini salah. Ibunya bukan tipe yang akan berkata demikian untuk dirinya. Ia percaya ibunya pasti akan mengatakan, "Pasti, sayang. Apapun resep yang coba kau buat pasti eomma akan memakannya dengan senang hati." Tapi sekarang tidak. Nyatanya tidak. Percakapan Sungmin dengan ibunya hanya ada dalam imajinasi Sungmin yang penuh harap. Sungmin memang berdialog, tapi hari ini ibunya tak berkata apa-apa. Juga seperti kunjungannya kemarin, sewaktu dua hari sebelumnya, juga hari lainnya saat pertama kali ibunya dirawat. Ibunya berbaring di ranjang yang nyaman itu dalam keadaan koma, tapi sadar. Pada saat seperti itu, Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suatu saat ibunya pasti akan bangun lalu memakan cheese cake gagal buatannya.

Sungmin melihat ibunya dengan teduh sebelum beranjak untuk mengecup kening ibunya agak lama. Ia melirik jam tangannya, terlambat. Hari ini ia tak memiliki jam kuliah, jadi pagi-pagi sekali ia memilih ke rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas, bertemu Kyuhyun, lalu menjenguk ibunya. Kemudian kembali tiga jam kemudian. Ia masih punya sisa waktu sedikitnya dua jam untuk mengurusi tugasnya yang lain, selain Kyuhyun.

Seorang wanita bertubuh besar, berseragam putih, yang menyapanya tadi melambaikan tangan padanya, "Sungmin-ah, sudah sejak lama disini?"

"Empat puluh menit."

"Oh, artinya benar jika aku mengantar obat lima belas menit tadi." Katanya. Perawat itu melanjutkan, "Ibumu masih belum bangun?"

"Tidak. Eomma belum sadar sewaktu aku datang."

"Oh maaf." Kemudian Sungmin beranjak. "Aku harus pergi, well tugas akhir, aku benar-benar sibuk meski akhir pekan. Tapi aku sempat membuat rainbow cake."

"Wow, teknik yang sulit." Mendengarnya, Sungmin hanya melempar senyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Ovenku mendadak malah rusak. Ryeowook akan marah-marah jika dapur kusentuh lagi. Kapan-kapan aku membawakanmu. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, perawat Kim."

 **.**

Eunhyuk begitu penasaran, berapa lama dirinya tertidur?

Ia masih menyempatkan diri nonton film hingga tengah malam. Lalu pergi keluar sejenak minum-minum di kedai soju pinggir jalan. Sedikit mabuk, sampai di flatnya, ia malah berbicara tigapuluh menit di telepon dengan Donghae- tidak, mungkin satu jam. Hingga akhirnya, meski dengan susah payah berjalan dari sofa depan ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan ia belum menyambahi kamar mandi, sekedar melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur.

Jadi, tidur berapa lama? Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak menghitungnya setelah merasa lelah. Pagi ini ia harus ke tempat proyek. Oh, bukan pagi sebenarnya. Di luar jendela yang kordennya jelas belum Eunhyuk buka, Eunhyuk tahu kalau hari memang sudah beranjak siang. Tempat pertama yang ia tuju setelah bangun tidurnya, Eunhyuk memilih dapur. Menenggak pil penghilang mabuk dan minum air dari kran. Mungkin bisa membantu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sekarang.

Eunhyuk sampai di tempat proyek tigapuluh menit kemudian. Terdengar suara bising bor dan pekerjaan bangunan lainnya. Tak jauh dari sebelah kanan Eunhyuk berdiri terdapat mesin pengaduk semen. Sementara didekatnya ada alat untuk mengangkat batangan besi, juga tumpukan batako. Ia berjalan memasuki lebih area proyek sembari mengawasi para pekerja, sesekali menyapa mereka yang berlalu-lalang. Salah satunya ada yang menyodori Eunyuk sesuatu berwarna oranye yang sama dengan yang para pekerja lainnya kenakan, untuk keselamatan kepala katanya. Dan Eunhyuk mengangguk menerimanya, berterimakasih, namun enggan memakainya. Ia berpikir kalau hanya mengawasi saja, jadi tak perlu. Sebagai mandor sementara, Eunhyuk sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Ia tersadar setelah seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya menoleh. Seseorang itu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kemudian Eunhyuk menunduk hormat dengan singkat, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Jabatan Kyuhyun di kantor lebih tinggi darinya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona dari divisi perencanaan berada di tempat seperti ini?" Eunhyuk berujar. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian menepuk Eunhyuk sekali lagi, masih tersenyum, "Kau lupa aku leadernya, Hyuk Jae-ssi? Aku perlu mensurvei lokasi kalau kau perlu tahu."

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Jadi aku perlu memeriksa kerja kalian kalau begitu." Lalu ia beranjak pergi. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tahu bahwa ia harus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia lalu melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya. Tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Eunhyuk masih sibuk memperhatikan para pekerja, sesekali berdiskusi dengan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai seorang arsitek. Kyuhyun sedikit mengawasi suasana sekitar. Setelah dirasa memungkinkan, ia menggerakan kaki kanannya menggeser tumpukan besi hingga bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula.

Lima menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Eunhyuk dan beberapa orang disekitarnya terlihat mengecil di tanah yang merupakan lantai dasar. Seringainya terlihat saat ia melihat tumpukan batangan besi yang mulai diangkat untuk keperluan lantai teratas pada proyek pembangunan gedung yang tengah dipijaknya kini. Satu… dua… tiga… Kyuhyun menghitung dalam hati seraya memperhatikan berapa lantai yang dilewati tumpukan batang besi tadi. Semakin banyak satuan angka yang ia hitung, semakin besar kemiringan besi itu hingga terus bergeser. Dan…

Waktu seperti terhenti beberapa detik. Orang-orang dibawah sana memekik terkejut. Saat mendengar bunyi debam, menunjukan kalau ada batangan besi yang terjatuh. Seringai Kyuhyun terlihat semakin mengerikan. Ia merasa puas saat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk terkapar tertimpa batangan besi yang terjatuh tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena perkiraannya sangat pas. Posisi Eunhyuk berdiri. Kecerobohan Eunhyuk yang ia tahu persis. Alat angkut besi yang sudah ia atur sebelumnya. Dan… tepat mengenai kepala Eunhyuk yang sebagian besarnya telah pecah sekarang. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat dilihatnya darah yang menggenang. Jadi ia bisa melihat merah kesukaannya tanpa mengayunkan pisau ke tubuh Eunhyuk, secara langsung, dengan tangannya sendiri.

 **.**

Sungmin tak pernah tahu lorong yang akan membawanya ke ruangan Kyuhyun sejauh ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia harus berjalan melewati bangsal pasien yang lumayan panjang. Dimana di sepanjang koridor dindingnya terbuat dari vinyl, jadi ia tak perlu mencemaskan pasien yang berlari-lari. Terkadang mereka ada yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Ada yang berdiri didekat tiang... Ada yang tertawa-tawa... Didepannya ada belokkan kanan, jika ia memilih, ia akan sedikit memutar melewati ruang penyimpanan obat. Lalu sebelah kiri tempat makan untuk pasien, sebelah kanan ujungnya ada kamar mandi dengan dapur dibelakangnya. Jika di teruskan akan sampai hingga ruang tunggu dan ruang administrasi depan jika keluarga pasien hendak menjenguk, setelah melewati ruang bangsal untuk anak-anak. Tapi tidak, Sungmin harus terus berjalan lurus sedikit lagi. Melewati sebuah taman buatan yang perlu untuk membuka pintu kacanya yang membatasi, ia harus berjalan sedikit lagi, melewati lagi koridor panjang yang sepi. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang dokter yang sehabis memberi obat tadi, mencegatnya sebentar untuk berbasa-basi. Lalu setelah berlalu, Sungmin yang berjalan sendiri merasa kalau disini benar-benar sepi. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia meneruskan acara berjalannya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu membunuh Eunyuk?"

Sungmin menepati ucapannya. Ia kembali setelah tiga jam meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, menjenguk ibunya, kemudian kembali lagi untuk mengurus pasien yang lain. Kali ini ia mendapat pasien yang depresi, jadi ia tak seperti minggu lalu yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Kyuhyun karena ia terlambat mengunjungi lelaki itu setelah ia mengurusi pasien Borderline Disorder yang cukup menguras waktu dan tenaganya sebelumnya. Kyuhyun cukup posesif mengingat ia adalah pasien istimewa Sungmin.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak harus terkejut mendapati ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menyernyit. Bukan karena ia terbiasa mendapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan posisi aneh ataupun jari-jari tangannya yang menari-nari abstrak dilantai maupun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri, oh bukan, bukan seperti itu, seperti jika Kyuhyun sedang berdiam diri tak melakukan hal apapun, melainkan ujung sprei milik Kyuhyun yang seperti sengaja dirobek sebagian pada bagian ujungnya. Mata foxy milik Sungmin menelisik isi ruangan. Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sedang terduduk di lantai, menghadap dinding, lalu nampan untuk membawa makan siang yang ia bawa tiga jam lalu, dan… robekan kain sprei… "Aku sengaja menyobeknya untuk membersihkan sisa makan siangku yang terjatuh." Katanya. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya menyernyit. Seingatnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan ini suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang kurang baik. Ia kesal tadi. Dan pasiennya ini melampiaskannya seperti ini? Sungmin tersenyum. Namun Kyuhyun cukup pintar membuat Sungmin tersenyum kali ini dengan tindakannya yang sengaja membuat Sungmin mengetahui bahwa dirinya seolah-olah bisa menampakkan emosi didepan oranglain, setidaknya, dihadapannya.

Tiga jam adalah waktu yang teramat panjang bagi Kyuhyun untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Jadi ia dalam mood yang cukup baik. Mengetahuinya Sungmin pun juga demikian. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama hingga jam makan malam tiba. Obrolan yang mereka obrolkan bukan omongkosong. Kyuhyun sengaja menceritakan beberapa hal kepada Sungmin supaya lelaki manis itu bisa membuatnya keluar dari sini. Dan Sungmin menganggap obrolannya kali ini dengan Kyuhyun sebagai kemajuan karena dengan begitu ia berhasil satu langkah 'mengobati' Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak membunuh Eunhyuk. Aku hanya menyingkirkan apa yang membuatku terganggu." Kyuhyun berucap. Baginya Eunhyuk adalah pengganggu. Dan yang mengganggu harus disingkirkan. Selain posesif, Kyuhyun juga egois. Mengingat bekerja di perusahaan sebesar perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dengan posisi yang berhasil direbutnya dari Eunhyuk, selain mendapat gaji yang fantastis, ia juga mendapat apartemen sebagai tempat tinggal, juga mobil. Dan Kyuhyun takkan pernah mau berbagi hal miliknya pada siapapun, apalagi Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia hafal betul sifat Kyuhyun, dan alasannya membuatnya berspekulasi bahwa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah benar menurutnya, padahal jelas sekali tidak. Khayalan! Kepercayaan yang salah.

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin mendesah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti. Kau pasti sangat tahu bahwa tipe seperti itu sudah sangat biasa bagi persaingan dalam perusahaan." Dan Sungmin berhenti. Ia tak mau merusak mood Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Jadi…" Sungmin menunggu. Alisnya ia kerutkan.

"Kau tahu aku harus bekerja, jadi keluarkan aku dari sini." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin serius. "Kau juga tahu aku tak butuh antipsikosis lagi." tidak sadar Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibir. Dan Sungmin melihatnya.

Kemudian Sungmin mendelik, "Bahkan kau tidak memberi respons untuk jenis obat pertama yang dokter Lee berikan!" ia lalu mengambil nafas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Melihat tindakan Kyuhyun, ia jadi melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Akan aku diskusikan dengan dokter Lee."

Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sudah duduk. Kemudian ia bangkit. Membenahi pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Pukul sepuluh malam, ia keasyikkan mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun jadinya. Melihat Sungmin hendak pergi, ia menawarkan Sungmin untuk tidur dikamarnya. Sudah terlanjur nyaman. Tapi yang benar saja! Sungmin pasti menolaknya. Kyuhyun dapat menebaknya. Tepat, karena kemudian Sungmin menggeleng.

"Besok siang mungkin kita bisa keluar. Sekedar makan pannacotta. Kau suka krim kan? Aku suka stroberinya." Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya sejenak, "Habis ini aku akan menemui dokter Lee dan meminta izin." lanjutnya. Namun Kyuhyun belum membiarkannya pergi. Ia menjegal salah satu lengan Sungmin. "Aku ingin sekali keluar. Tapi aku ingin memakan muffin cokelat, kuharap itu buatanmu." kali ini ia seperti tersenyum, memohon. "Aku ingin kismis di atasnya."

"Kau ini. Anggur mahal tahu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, namun jika dilihat lagi senyumnya berbeda dengan milik Sungmin. Karena... Tunggu. Mengapa itu mengerikan?

"Artinya?" Lanjut Sungmin. Ia seperti dapat menangkap yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu, Sungmin." benar, kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menyadari bahwa senyuman Kyuhyun yang tadi itu memang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae tahu pacarnya itu akan bekerja esok pagi. Demikian pula dirinya. Pukul duabelas malam sudah terlewat, ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya sekarang. Namun ia memikirkan Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merindukan kekasihnya itu. Wajar saja, mereka hampir seminggu tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi ini sudah malam. Persetan dengan apapun, ia ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya itu sebentar saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendial nomer Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya Eunhyuk akan mabuk. Walau tidak sampai teler sepenuhnya, belum. Kekasihnya itu berkata ia hanya meminum soju untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Sebentar menjadi sangat lama karena nyatanya mereka bertelepon hingga hampir tigapuluh menit. Tetap saja Donghae merasa itu sangat sebentar! Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu bercerita apa saja yang terjadi kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Eunhyuk menyebut atasannya Cho Kyuhyun yang mempesona, hampir membuat seluruh penghuni perusahaan tempat Eunhyuk bekerja terbius akan kecerdasannya. Jadi ia tak heran lelaki tinggi itu dengan cepat bisa meraih jabatan yang tinggi. Eunhyuk curhat, entah bagaimana jabatannya di divisi perencanaan jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sadar dan mengakui kesalahannya akan proyek pembangunan anak perusahaan tempatnya bekerja hampir berhenti karena kelalaiannya. Eunhyuk menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada Donghae. Tapi Eunhyuk juga menyampaikan hal lain.

"Donghae, kau sudah menonton berita?" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar mengecil. "Tidak, Hyuk. Ada apa?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk membuang nafas lega, "Jadi benar, pembunuhan di kantor tempatku bekerja, kasus ini ditutup."

"Ada apa, Hyuk? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Eunhyuk tahu gelengannya tak akan terlihat dari seseorang dalam seberang line teleponnya, jadi ia meneruskan ucapannya. Suaranya makin mengecil, "Tadi sore sebelum jam kantor usai aku sempat mampir ke restroom sebentar. Kau tahu? Seseorang berusaha memukulku dari belakang. Seseorang itu mandor yang posisinya kugantikan."

Donghae terkejut sampai bangun dari acara berbaringnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Oh astaga! Lalu bagaimana, Hyuk? Kau jangan membuatku takut, demi Tuhan!" ia panik.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Seseorang menyelamatkanku."

"Seseorang?" Donghae mulai tenang sekarang.

"Ya. Seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari orang yang berusaha membunuhku tadi, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi caranya terlalu ekstrim. Cho Kyuhyun merebut tongkatnya dan terus memukuli seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala hingga mati."

 **.**

 **PSYCHOPATHIC STORIES**

 **Summary : Menjadi mahasiswa psikologi yang ambisius membuat Sungmin menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih labil tidak berpikir hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

"Pancake madu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Aku mau muffin cokelat!"

Satu piring lebar berisi pancake yang masih mengepul Sungmin letakkan di atas meja. Menghiraukan tuntutan Kyuhyun, ia mengambil pisau dan garpu, memotongnya, lalu hendak menyuapkan potongan pancakenya pada Kyuhyun. Ia meniupinya sebentar. "Oven di rumahku rusak. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa makan pie susu didalam toples. Lagipula kau belum sarapan, kan?" Lalu menyuapkannya karena Kyuhyun membuka mulut tak menolak. Suapan pertama ia kunyah lamat-lamat. Merasakan manis dari madu dan asam dari potongan blueberry dan rasberry yang Sungmin tambahkan sebagai topping.

"Yah, tidak buruk. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu membuat cheese cake gagal lagi." bahu Kyuhyun terangkat sekilas. Selesai mengunyah, ia melahap lagi satu suapan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun menatapnya sebal. Dengan ujung garpu, Sungmin menusuk satu buah stroberi. Topping khusus. Sedikit tergesa dan memaksa Kyuhyun menelannya bulat-bulat. "Aku lupa pesan Leeteuk hyung dari klub tataboga dulu, ia pernah mengatakan kalau membuat kue dengan metode kukus kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya lima persen." Bahu Sungmin mengendik. "Well, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku sudah membuang banyak susu dan keju." tekadnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendesis saat ia mau tak mau mengunyah dan merasakan asamnya stroberi, jadi tangannya menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk menyuapinya lagi satu potong pancake penuh madu dengan cepat. Sembari mengunyah, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berbisik, "Aku mau jus jambu."

Sungmin sweatdrop. Namun tangannya tetap menunjuk ke arah dapur. Dari sofa tempat mereka berdua duduk, pintu kulkas terlihat jelas. "Aku punya dua kotak." Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak. "Aku sudah minum air putih tadi, pagi-pagi sekali." katanya.

"Sungmin, kau pakai tonik herbal?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut melihat isi kulkas Sungmin yang tertangkap oleh sensor matanya. "Kau punya banyak sekali soju di kulkas." Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Dan tak ada jus jambu disini." Akhirnya ia meraih satu kotak jus stroberi. Sungmin hanya menyengir dari kejauhan, melihat Kyuhyun melongokan kepala kearahnya. "Maksudku dua kotak jus stroberi." Sungmin melanjutkan, "Lagipula jus jambu menjijikan, iyaks."

Kyuhyun tidak menyambungkan antara percakapannya dengan Sungmin, tapi ia tetap tidak mengabaikan lelaki manis itu. "Apa kombinasi dari alkohol dan tonik kesehatan?"

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak juga, menghampiri Kyuhyun di dapur. Ia mengambil satu gelas untuk Kyuhyun menuang jusnya. Ia menyodorkan gelas tadi. "Kau punya soju lebih banyak dari aku. Kau mengatakannya karena itu bukan milikmu. Menyebalkan!"

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun menuang jusnya. Setelah penuh, ia mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin. "Tidak. Aku hanya menyimpan beberapa botol wine di ruang bawah tanah khusus milikku. Aku tidak mengambil fasilitas apapun dari perusahaan." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia meminum jus stroberinya sekilas, beberapa tegukan. "Kau mau?"

Beberapa botol. Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Kedengarannya banyak, Kyuhyun menyebut ruangan khusus tadi. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu hanya menggeleng. Namun tangannya terulur mengambil satu botol kecil yougurt. Ia sempat mengangkat alis juga botolnya, menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berbalik kembali ke isi kulkas Sungmin yang menurutnya menarik. "Dominan dengan olahan susu. Beberapa batang cokelat, juga keju. Lima kotak susu stroberi. Dan kupikir satu lusin penuh yogurt." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas. Kepalanya ia tengokan lagi ke arah benda di depannya, masih menelisik isinya. Ia menggeleng prihatin, "Pantas saja kau gendut, rabbit."

"Yah!" Sungmin belum sempat mengomel atas hinaan Kyuhyun untuknya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Padahal Kyuhyun yang mengomel tadi soal isi kulkasnya. "Dan apa-apaan sarapanmu ini? Salad buah? Setahuku kau sudah makan nasi tadi. Lalu saus?" Sungmin sempat membuatnya tadi pagi, sebelum ia menemui Kyuhyun dan mengajak lelaki itu sarapan di rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melewatkan sarapannya. "Kau bisa kena typhus!" Kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas. Ia menyeret lengan Sungmin untuk kembali ke sofa depan TV. Sekarang gantian ia yang hendak menyuapi Sungmin. "Lebih baik kau makan sarapanku. Buka mulutmu!" berakhir sisa pancake Kyuhyun yang Sungmin buat khusus untuknya jadi ia makan sendiri. "Aku tahu aku bisa sakit, minimal sakit perut."

"Kau tahu itu." Kyuhyun memotong cepat. Sungmin lalu mendengus. Lalu ia terdiam, terlihat berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah tindakan yang akan diambilnya kini benar. Ia tak suka berbohong. Terlebih, mengumbar kehidupan pribadinya. Ryeowook saja tidak tahu soal ibunya, tetapi untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa itu pengecualian.

Kyuhyun lelaki yang misterius. Selain dengan kata-kata bijak klasik yang keluar dari mulutnya, uhm, well, selain dengan sentuhan, ia memilih jalan ini. Ya. Ia memantapkan hati. "Kyuhyun. Asal kau tahu saja. Cokelat itu bukan milikku. Tapi Ryeowook. Aku tinggal berdua dengannya."

Melihat Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi menyuapinya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku berusaha keras supaya lulus tahun ini, lalu mendapat pekerjaan yang menghasikan banyak uang. Aku belajar mati-matian, bekerja, dan- tentu saja berhemat, meski sampai mengurangi jatah makanku." Ia jadi mendengus sendiri, mengurangi jatah makan apanya! Hela nafas Sungmin mengudara. "Kau… mungkin sama ambisiusnya denganku. Ingin kembali bekerja dan mati-matian mendapat jabatan tinggi di perusahaan. Tapi tidak dengan jalan yang kau ambil. Membunuh Eunhyuk, itu jelas salah, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa selalu membenarkan tindakanmu."

Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah duduk terjongkok di atas sofa. Sudah meletakan garpu juga pisau. Ia mendengar Sungmin berbicara kepadanya, namun matanya memandangi jari-jari kakinya sendiri. Keningnya menyernyit, mendengarkan. Ia tidak mendengar Sungmin dengan baik. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Juga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia dengarkan. Meski begitu, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Karena setelahnya, aku akan menjenguk ibuku." Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui Sungmin dengan mudah.

KRING. KRING.

Kyuhyun berbisik, masih memandangi jari-jarinya, "Angkat teleponmu dulu."

Sungmin cukup sabar menerima respons pasif Kyuhyun kali ini. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dan memikirkan. Ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja, lalu mendapati nama Donghae sebagai ID caller yang tertera. Sungmin sempat menunjuk almari, berniat berbicara dengan Donghae di baliknya. Menunjukan pada Kyuhyun, ponsel sudah ditelinganya. Mulutnya bergerak melafalkan nama Donghae tanpa suara. Kyuhyun cukup terganggu tapi ia mengangguk lagi kali ini. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Sungmin kembali. Hanya sepuluh menit. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun sangat lama! Jadi ia juga tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu menanyai lelaki manisnya ini. "Ada perlu apa dia berbicara denganmu sampai sepuluh menit?" tembaknya cepat.

"Hanya basa-basi. Obrolan tak penting bagimu."

Suaranya terdengar aneh. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalasnya. "Tak penting dan berbicara selama itu?" ya. Terdengar tajam. Menginterogasi sekali. Sangat Kyuhun sekali.

"Ya Tuhan! Hanya sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun!" tak seharusnya Sungmin terkejut karena ia sudah tahu persis sifat Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Sungmin mengambil nafas lalu mengatur kalimatnya. "Donghae, temanku. Dia sedikit curhat tadi. Dia bilang dia baru ditinggal kekasihnya. Well, aku kasihan, jadi kupikir aku hanya perlu mendengarkannya saja. Donghae juga hanya berkata demikian." Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tanyanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun serius mendengarkan Sungmin. "Apa kau berniat menjadi kekasih barunya?" tanyanya, jika Sungmin yang bertanya, harusnya itu terdengar hati-hati.

Lelaki manis itu tertawa mendengarnya, ia menggeleng-geleng sembari memandang Kyuhyun geli. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Donghae itu hanya sunbaeku di sekolah menengah dulu. Kupikir dia seumuran denganmu. Dan astaga, pacarnya juga seumuran dengannya. Mana mungkin aku!" Sungmin masih mengontrol tawanya, "Apa kau cemburu?" Sungmin bertanya jahil namun ia tetap hati-hati.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Sungmin ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia berbisik di telinga Sungmin, "Aku belum pernah mendengar kisah seorang dokter yang jatuh cinta pada pasiennya. Tapi kau bukan dokterku, jadi membuat kisah kau menjadi pacarku itu tidak sulit." Sungmin masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tentu saja ia cukup terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menjilat singkat cuping telinganya. Membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia begidik. Mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun dalam satu waktu. Apa benar dia menyukai Kyuhyun? Beberapa kali ia bekerja kepada siapapaun dan sudah beberapa kali mengadapi berbagai macam dan sifat pasien ia tak pernah sampai berbuat demikian kepada mereka. Jelas sikap dan perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun diluar profesionalitasnya. Ia lebih dari sekedar menggunakan hatinya. Tapi ia memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Iblis memang menggoda!

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Bonus!

Sungmin selalu memastikan semuanya tertata dengan rapih. Itu terlihat dari barang-barang miliknya yang tersebar dari dapur hingga sofa depan televisi. Ryeowook pusing sekali melihat roomatenya itu mondar-mandir, membawa ini itu, kesana kemari. Sungmin tidak peduli tatapan mengikuti Ryeowook. Ia sibuk sekali. Dimana buku psikologi 100 miliknya? Dimana materi power point dari dosen Park yang sempat ia print tempo hari karena ia malas mencatat karena hanya mata kuliah umum yang sengaja ia tunda sampai semester yang-sudah-tidak-lagi-muda? Dimana- oh astaga! Jam sembilan nanti ia ada kelas! Belum lagi ia juga ada persiapan untuk seminar. Sungmin jadi kepikiran tugas akhirnya nanti. Skripsinya, apa kabar? Ingin sekali Sungmin menggigit Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk menghadap konter dapur. Ia butuh berpikir supaya benang-benang di kepalanya tidak ruwet. Ia butuh sarapannya.

"Wook, kau baik sekali jika mau memberiku sepotong sandwich untuk sarapan kali ini." Katanya seraya memijat kening. Pagi-pagi sudah mendumal sakit kepala.

"Beri aku lima menit."

"Tiga menit, Wook. Kau bisa mengganti kejunya dengan telur yang baru kau goreng."

Sungmin tidak berbohong. Lima detik lalu hidungnya kembang-kempis bisa menghirup aroma margarin yang Ryeowook gunakan. Harum sekali. Ia menambahkan, "Mayonisenya bisa kau ubah menjadi dua kali lipat." Lalu menunduk memandu tangannya memasukan beberapa keperluan kuliahnya hari ini ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna merah.

Belum genap tiga menit, kali ini dihadapan Sungmin, piringnya sudah terisi. Sungmin menjilat bibir. Ia bisa merasakan produksi air liur didalam mulutnya meningkat seketika. Melahapnya diawali dengan satu gigitan, jempol tangan kanannya ia tunjukan untuk Ryeowook. "Kau yang terbaik!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Sementara Sungmin menikmati sandwich sederhana buatannya, Ryewook mengikuti Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi yang lain. Ia memilih sereal untuk sarapannya kali ini. Telurnya sudah ia relakan untuk Sungmin. Malas sekali mengulanginya hingga dua kali.

"Ada yang berkunjung kemari, Min?" Ryeowook menuang susu full cream miliknya. Siapapun bertaruh itu milik Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin membenci susu tanpa rasa. Sungmin mengangkat alis bertanya, "Kenapa?" masih sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Jus jambuku berkurang beberapa mili."

Kunyahannya kali ini terhenti karena tertawa tiba-tiba. Potongannya sampai menyembur keluar dengan cara yang tidak elit. Ryeowook, meski bingung alasan Sungmin tertawa, tetap menyodorkan satu kotak susu stroberi untuknya. Menyambar lap bersih untuk membersihkan, meja konter sekaligus bibir Sungmin. Ia melemparnya setelah selesai kearah Sungmin. Bingung alasan Sungmin tertawa? Sungmin menertawai dirinya sendiri karena menyeruput jus jambu milik Ryeowook. Obrolan ringannya dengan Kyuhyun kala itu mengenai jus jambu membuatnya iseng mencoba sari buah berwarna merah tadi. Meski beberapa detik kemudian ia memutahannya kembali. Perutnya jadi mual meski hanya sekali tegukan dan satu sesapan. Jadi ia mengatakan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun."

"Hah? Kyuhyun kemari, Min?" Ryeowook mengabaikan sereal paginya. Menggumam-gumamkan nama yang baru Sungmin sebut. "Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun. Ah! Aku ingat!"

Sungmin tergelak, "Coba untuk mengingatnya, Wook." Lalu memasukan potongan terakhir roti miliknya. Menerima beberapa tegukan sekaligus cairan susu melewati kerongkongan. Mengelap bibirnya seolah yang ia gunakan adalah serbet makan. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan, Sungmin melipatnya rapih-rapih lalu setelahnya meletakan diatas piringnya yang isinya ludes, menunggu Ryeowook membutuhkan waktu meski hanya untuk sekedar mengingat-ingat.

"Mm… bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun keluar? Seingatku kau mengatakan Kyuhyun berada di ruang isolasi, Min. Apa kau membantu Kyuhyun untuk kabur?" dan menyelesaikan sarapan adalah keputusan akhir yang Ryeowook lakukan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan perihal jus jambu miliknya yang akan selalu tidak disukai Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tertawa keras. Lipatan manis di pipi yang jarang kali terlihat kini sampai menyembul saking gelinya ia tertawa. Oh, sangat membantu mengurangi sakit kepala paginya. Persetan dengan urusan kuliah, pukul sembilan masih dua jam lebih dari sekarang.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Wook. Kau ingat sewaktu mengantarku bersama Yesung hyung juga di rumah sakit? Pasien juga butuh refreshing. Senam pagi menjadi agenda pilihan untuk mendukungnya. Mm… aku kurang tahu soal Kyuhyun, mengingat katanya ia termasuk pasien yang berbahaya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku sudah minta ijin dokter Lee! Kyuhyun klienku mulai waktu itu. Aku hanya perlu untuk mengambil profesi supaya Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mendapatkan title sebagai klienku, haha." Sungmin tergelak.

Ryeowook yang mengambil alih untuk mengangkat alis heran, "Mulai waktu… itu?"

"Ya. Mulai waktu kau menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun padaku." pandangan Sungmin mulai menuju entah kemana. Ingatannya mulai menjelajah ke waktu belakang terakhir, saat dirinya mulai masuk fakultas psikologi. Melihat Sungmin yang mulai terdiam dan menatap langit-langit, Ryeowook mulai jengah. Sampai memutar bola matanya beberapa saat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Mengecek layar ponselnya singkat, memastikan Yesung, pacarnya sudah menjemputnya, sudah atau belum.

"Aku ada kelas pagi. Pergi dulu, Min. Kau hutang penjelasan padaku." Ryeowook akhirnya memilih untuk pamit.

 **.**

 **PSYCHOPATHIC STORIES**

 **Summary : Menjadi mahasiswa psikologi yang ambisius membuat Sungmin menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih labil tidak berpikir hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak.**

 **Chapter Bonus!**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Sungmin sudah tidak peduli lagi pandangan para pejalan kaki akan cara berjalannya yang mirip kakek-kakek renta yang terkena Lordosis sejak muda. Tidak peduli tas berlengan panjang miliknya ia seret-seret di jalan aspal sekitar Apgujeong seperti orang gila. Sungmin lelah! Pokoknya dirinya lelah sekali. Suara srek-srek akibat gesekan tas miliknya yang berat membuat Sungmin menengok malas ke arah sebelah kaki kanannya. Malas-malas ia mengangkat tas merahnya sembari mengeluh, menghasilkan suara 'Ugh!' samar merasa tulang lengan miliknya serasa mau lepas dari sendinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi ada yang lebih berlebihan daripada hal itu. Sungmin merasa isi tas miliknya adalah tumpukan batako. Isinya berlebihan jadi berat sekali.

Lelaki manis yang matanya ia buka samar-samar karena kelelahan mendengus kembali. Kali ini ia mengumpat mendapati tas-nya jadi berubah penampilan. Peduli setan. Akhirnya, meski dengan enggan Sungmin mencangklong tas berdebunya. Kona Beans sudah di depan mata. Ryeowook pasti sudah menunggu lama.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tidak lagi menduga-duga. Mendapati teman sekamarnya sudah duduk manis di salah satu sudut Kona Beans sedang membaca buku dengan tenang hingga tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya saja sudah menjawab kalau Ryeowook sudah lama berada disini. Ryeowook memang memiliki fokus yang baik jika sudah bertemu pacar pertamanya, buku. Laki-laki yang sama pendeknya dengan Sungmin itu menurunkan kaca mata bacanya hingga melorot beberapa inchi di ujung hidung setelah menyadari ada seorang lain yang sudah duduk dihadapannya, sedang menempelkan pipi kanannya pada lengan putih yang ia jadikan bantal dadakan. Matanya terpejam seolah-olah sedang tertidur. Ryeowook menghela napas, mencoba kembali menekuni bacaannya, "Aku menunggumu lumayan lama, Min." katanya.

"Hm?" Sungmin bergumam. Masih enggan membuka mata meski lipatan dibawah matanya bergerak menunjukan kalau dirinya menanti perkataan yang mungkin dikatakan Ryeowook setelahnya. Namun nihil. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu Ryeowook masih diam tak menyahut. Akhirnya, meski sedikit tidak rela, Sungmin menegakkan badannya, ia melirik dua cangkir kopi panas yang kepulannya sudah tidak ia dapati.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Katanya cepat. Kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan, "Aku minta maaf, Wook." Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

Ryeowook melirik, berusaha mengintip ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas kembali. Ia jadi tak tega. Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk menutup The Dying Game miliknya. Setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda pada lembar kertas keempat bab dua puluh enam di bagian dimana salah satu tokoh yang menjadi fokusnya, Judd Walker, tidak lagi sanggup menahan letupan gairahnya kepada Lindsay McAllister. Benar-benar lelaki yang sudah kalah akan balas dendamnya karena kasih sayang wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus, pikirnya panjang memilih kesimpulan. Ryeowook begidik sembari mengusap telinganya yang memerah. Berpikir dirinya sudah tidak lagi polos karena sudah sedikit membaca halaman yang nanti hendak diteruskannya. Jadi Ryeowook memilih untuk berdehem di menit selanjutnya. Beberapa kali, hingga bayangan saat tokoh Judd Walker menerjang pinggul sang wanita yang ia sebut-sebut manis ditengah desahannya, mengingatkanya pada Sungmin yang juga manis. Eh?

"Wook, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya." oh! Ryeowook cepat-cepat menyimpan bukunya di tas miliknya yang ia letakan di atas paha. Melepas kacamata untuk mengumpulkan fokus dan beralih fokus melihat Sungmin didepannya. "Jadi, memiliki alasan karena terlambat?"

"Uhm, sebenarnya tidak." Ia melipat tangannya. Sungmin berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih baik. "Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Wook."

"Uhm, oke." Ryeowook ikut-ikutan melipat tangan, namun yang ini bersedekap, saling berkaitan dan menyelusup antar keduanya. Menetralkan tenggorokan dengan berdehem kembali, Ryeowook merasa sudah cukup basa-basinya. Ia hanya perlu menyerahkan alamat Donghae. Sungmin sudah sangat dan amat terlambat untuk menemaninya minum kopi. Coffelate untuk Sungmin sudah mendingin. Tapi bocah itu tetap menyeruputnya. Alisnya terangkat menilai.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan catatan kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Memindahkannya dihadapan Sungmin yang tengah mengusap creamer tipis di atas bibir, di philtrumnya. Kali ini keningnya yang menyernyit. "Sekalian saja pakai es batu, lebih nikmat." Komentar Sungmin akhirnya. Salah sendiri!

Cepat-cepat Sungmin membaca catatan memo didepannya, "Lantai tujuh nomor tiga belas, Apgujeong, Gyeonggi-do, Seoul." Eja Sungmin. "Whoa, Donghae ini karyawan sukses atau apa! ini kan Star City Apartemen yang memiliki tiga gedung itu! Gedung ketiga!" pekiknya kagum.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Roomatenya yang satu ini memang. "Kau kampungan sekali, Min. Setahuku Donghae HRD."

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut. Lalu kemudian mendengus –sedikit- kecewa, kedengarannya begitu, namun setelah mengucapkannya ia terlihat sumingrah sekejab waktu. "Sayang sekali aku mengambil konsentrasi berbeda. Aku lebih tertarik berhadapan dengan orang gila sungguhan." Sungmin mendengus. Dalam hati terbahak karena merasa konyol. Kembali ia menatap Ryeowook lalu menunduk lagi menghayati memo di capitan jari jemarinya.

Donghae, seniornya, tiga tingkat diatasnya kalau ia tidak salah hitung. Donghae mengambil industri, tidak sepertinya. Tapi tak apalah, ia akan lebih sukses dari Donghae nanti kalau cita-citanya mengambil profesi jadi terlaksana. Lagipula cepat-cepat ia akan mengambil magister, lalu memfokuskan diri di bidang klinis satu tahun atau beberapa bulan, dan kemudian menjadi psikolog. Ia tak berminat mengambil sains, membuka biro tanpa menggandeng oranglain adalah alternatifnya. Sungmin tak ingin bergantung atau siapapun, atau, dia saja yang terlalu menghindari sosial? Yasudah. "Oke, aku akan ke apartemen Donghae sunbae. Dan mengobrol sedikit juga tidak masalah. Makasih, Wook. Kau yang terbaik."

Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin sudah melesat pergi tanpa sempat mendengar ucapan kembali makasih darinya. "Sama-sama, Min."

 **.**

 **to be Continued…**


End file.
